Inside You
by ShishanoSakura
Summary: What happens when Yuuki is listening in her Dorm Room in the time that all the other students are gone, because it's summer vacation. Only she's not the only one at Cross Academy other than Zero and the Chairman. Kuran Kaname is at Cross Academy too, what reason? To protect Yuuki of course.


**Title: **Inside You.

**Author: **ShishanoSakura.

**Rating: **NC 17+ (M on FFnet)

**Summary: **What happens when Yuuki is listening in her Dorm Room in the time that all the other students are gone, because it's summer vacation. Only she's not the only one at Cross Academy other than Zero and the Chairman. Kuran Kaname is at Cross Academy too, what reason? To protect Yuuki of course. Yuuki is listening to an pervert song that she really liked and one time heard on the radio, she found the song at ITunes and downloaded it. She listened to the song over and over again and began singing it, it's an addicted song. Kaname visits her because he wanted to ask if she wanted to do something with him, go to the township.

**Couple: **Kaname And Yuuki.

**Category: **Vampire Knight.

**Chapter: **1/?

**Status: **…

**Year Completed: **2013.

**Comments:** Kon'nichiwa min'na. I am an big Dubstep lover. And I am using – Cassius: The Sound Of Violence (Tha Trickaz Remix) It's an amazing song and I always listened to it, and now since a few days ago I got an pervert mind and always noticed 'Inside You, Down there.' So I thought about it and I think it's an good idea.

I am now blushing like crazy so I hope you don't flame, I am writing this when my Fiancé is sitting like next to me, and I am embarrassed because I need to listen to the song to write this so I am blushing scarlet here.

I hope you like the idea and goodbye!

* * *

**Inside You.**

**By ShishanoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Yuuki was dancing around her room, well more like running but it's something. She was listening to an Dubstep song that she really liked and it was an nice beat. She was listening to Cassius – The Sound Of Violence Dubstep remix. It was just an amazing song and the text, she blushed when she thought about it an second time. The lyrics is really embarrassing but she was kind of horny enough to listen to it and keep listening to it, it was addicting.

The song ended and she replayed it, now singing with it. "Feel like a want to be inside of you, When the sun goes down." She sang this three times before the bass drop dropped and she jumped. "Feel, f-feel like a wanna be inside you, f-feel like I wanna wanna inside you." She danced around the room and sang again and again, smiling. She had an beautiful voice that's what everybody said even Hanabusa said that when she sang a song for Kaname's birthday when he turned.. how many years he lived already, she didn't know. But he was old.

Yuuki giggled when she fell on her bed and the song ended one time more, she wanted to play it again and again so she did it, she played it. "Feel like a want to be inside you, wanna be inside you." She sang and danced at the same time, turning circles around her dorm room, she giggled and fell again on the bed – panting. "It's so addicting."

Kaname walked through the gates of the Sun Dorms and could pick up a faint melody. He followed it and walked slowly towards the Girl Dorms. He frowned but continued walking towards the Girl Dorms, he frowned again when the melody became harder and he could hear something but didn't understand it. he followed further into the Girl Dorms till he stood before the entrance doors, he opened the doors and was technically blast away at the sound he got into his ear. "What the hell?" he walked into the dorm, trying to ignore the blast of music to his sensitive ears. The music lead him towards the hallway were Yuuki and Sayori's Dorm Room was, and if he was right the music came form that exact Dorm. He frowned but continued walking, he stopped when he was by Yuuki's Dorm Room and could now hear the music perfect. He gasped when Yuuki began singing, he felt getting a little horny at his gentle Princess singing such songs.

Kaname stood outside the door listening to the song she was listening to, and listening to the her. He smirked at some lyrics in the song. He heard many times 'Feel like a want to be inside of you, When the sun goes down.' He smirked and got some naughty thoughts. 'The sun will go down soon.' He thought and smirked even wider when she replayed the song again and again. He was getting frustrated at the tight feeling in his black slacks that he was wearing with an unbuttoned black silk shirt.

Kaname decided to announce his presence to Yuuki, he opened the door and got the music even harder to his ears, he looked around the room and saw Yuuki dancing very sexy – A little too sexy for his pleasure. 'Why do I even think about her like she's an small child, she's already 19.' He listened to the music when it began playing again.

I Feel like a want to be, inside of you

When the sun goes down

I Feel like a want to be, inside of you

When the sun goes down, yeah

When the sun goes down, yeah, yeah, yeah~

Down Yeah.

I Feel like a-a wanna, wanna be inside of you

Wh-when the sun goes down, yeah, down yeah

All my heart,

Taking in back the blue.

I'm falling into my own senses.

Another night, another day.

It's better this way, let the music play.

Yuuki danced around the room, closing her eyes at the beat of the music. Swinging her lose hips on the beat and singing with it, not even aware of the narrowed lust filled eyes looking at her – mostly her hips. "I feel like I wanna be inside you, when the sun goes down." Kaname eyed her and breathed heavily, he appeared behind Yuuki and gripped her hips tightly and moved her against himself. He heard Yuuki gasp and her eyes shot open. She titled her head back and looked in red orbs of the only vampire that she loved since childhood. "K-kaname?" she was confused at why he would come here. "What are you doing _here_?" she was met with silence.

"You tempt me too much, Yuuki." He purred and grind his lower regions into her bottom, getting an scarlet Yuuki and an moan from her pouty lips, no not pouty, kissable lips. "I don't get it." they didn't pay attention anymore to the music that was still playing and would replay on his own every time the song ends. "Let me have you, Yuuki." He whispered hotly into her ear, getting an loud moan from her.

I feel like I wanna be inside you,

When the sun goes down.

I feel like I wanna be inside you,

When the sun goes down, yeah.

He nibbled on her ear and slowly walked towards her bed, turning her around slowly without her noticing. He kissed down her neck and whispered hotly into her ear while purring as an cat. "Yuuki." He kissed her – an kiss full of sweet red passion. "Kaname." she moaned and encircled her legs around his waist, grinding her hips into his lower regions. "Let me have you, this one time." He whispered into her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe, kissing down her neck and sucking on her sensitive flesh, making an red-purple hickey. "Yuuki." He kissed down her neck an towards her half open shirt, he unbuttoned her shirt further till he could see her bra.

He let his hands wander over her chest and towards her skirt, he unzipped her skirt and in one moment her cloths where laying on the ground near Kaname's feet. Yuuki blushed slightly tried to cover her slightly, she heard Kaname _tsk_. "Don't do that, you look beautiful, Yuuki." He whispered sweetly into her ear that he was now biting slightly.

His hands snaked behind Yuuki's back to undo her bra. Yuuki was shocked when her bra straps fell of her with on flick of his hands, Yuuki now didn't cover herself she was convinced that she was beautiful.

Yuuki's hand crawled over Kaname's naked chest. Feeling every muscle that she could reach, feeling his abs, his flat stomach – everything. "Kaname." she looked innocently up at him and grinned slightly at his pained expression, she already felt him and it shocked her a little, it was her first time after all. She gripped the fabric of his silk shirt and let it glide of his shoulders, teasing him a little. she let her hands wander further down towards his black slacks. She grind her hips against his hips and heard an loud and clear hiss.

"Yuuki." He let his hands wander towards her cleavage and smiled, she was so cute. He could just remember when she was little that she asked him to take with her an bad, she was so kawaii then. Now she's an full grown women, with nice size of breast – not all too big, not all too small. Nice curves, she's just everything that a guy could have and want – and that guy was Kuran Kaname.

All my heart,

There's movement across the tracks,

I hope to play it all back, alright

Lucky me, lucky you,

They've given us, too many warning.

Yuuki let her hands trail towards Kaname's pants and snaked her hands in, massaging the flesh there. Kaname grunted loudly and threw his head back, moaning. Yuuki did it again and again, liking the reaction she got. She smirked before flipping them over and crawling onto Kaname. she unzipped his black slacks and slid it off with her own feet, not even removing her hand from Kaname's underwear. She slid his her hands out.

Kaname growled and hissed at her, flashing his fangs at her in an warning.

Kaname looked out of the window, he smirked at the idea he got. He flipped them over and straightened himself, hovering above Yuuki. He licked his lips to see her short her sprawled over the sheets, she shifted and his eyes followed down towards her cleavage, he grinned et her before bending down, kissing her slightly. He ran his tongue over her ear and licked it and nibbled, sending shivers down Yuuki's spine. He kissed his way down, licking on her neck and nicking the skin creating another hickey. He kissed her breasts lightly and trailed down towards her stomach. He slowly pulled her legs apart, seeing the wet spots on her underwear, she shifted again and he could see out of his eye hooks that she was blushing scarlet.

Kaname spread her legs a little further and slowly slipped his hand into her underwear to tease her. He did this without looking away from Yuuki's eyes. Yuuki was looking at Kaname while biting her lips, trying to silence her pleasure filled moans. Kaname slowly slid her panties down her legs with his teeth, not removing his hands from her. He kissed his way back up again and kissed her inner thighs, teasing her. Yuuki whined when he removed his hands and his mouth from her body.

Yuuki let her hand wander downwards again, towards his south regions. She teased him through his pants and heard him hiss and soft 'Yes.' Before stopping her hand and bringing it to his waistband of his pants, still hovering above her. He pulled her hand into his pants and let her cool hand feel him up and down, grunting and hissing all the way. Yuuki moved her hand up and down and took pleasure in the sounds coming from Kaname's mouth. She moved her hands further into his pants and gripped him slightly, not to tightly knowing that that part of the men was really sensitive – she learned it from friends. She moved her hand up and down, massaging him slightly trying it out what he would like.

Kaname hissed as she pumped him faster and faster. He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her wrist, pinning her towards the bed – growling he shoved her skirt upwards till it was up her waist, out of the way.

Yuuki gasped when she saw the looked in his eyes, she was kind of scared for the look in his eyes but she also loved it. She saw him unbutton and unzip his black slacks and now got an good look of the bulge in his underwear.

Yuuki snaked her hand up and touched the bulge in his underwear and gripped it through his underwear. Her wrist were grabbed away from his underwear and pinned next to her head, when she looked up she saw ravenous lust in his eyes, he was breathing heavily.

"It's time, yuuki." She looked innocently up at him and first gave an confused stare before an light came above her head and she got it. she nodded towards Kaname and she felt his hands travel down her body again, looking for her sweet spots that would let her be moaning his name immediately. Yuuki moaned when he inserted an single digit into her and pumped slowly, slowly but pleasurable.

Kaname moaned at the feeling of her spongy contracting around his finger while he pumped it out slowly, seeing it slowly sink into her – imagining that it was him instead of his finger. He growled at the thought and eased another finger inside her with ease now, feeling her wetness leek out of her. He looked back up at her, she looked down at him and bit her lip – first nervously then out of pleasure to keep her moan quiet.

I feel like I wanna be inside you,

When the sun goes down.

I feel like I wanna be inside you,

When the sun goes down, yeah.

I feel like I wanna be inside you,

When the sun goes long as I'm gonna be around you.

When the sun goes down, yeah.

He stopped his movements and pulled his finger out of her, licking his finger clean. He hummed slightly at the taste, she tasted absolutely define. He let her wrist go that he still hold with his left hand and let her hands slide down his underwear. He moaned her name when she pulled his underwear downwards, he sighed an sigh of relief that the pressure was gone. He soon moaned out loudly when he was pumped without mercy. He opened his half lidded eyes and saw Yuuki grinning, he growled and stopped her hands again. he pinned her onto the bed again and whispered hotly into her ear.

"It's now time, yuuki for real." He whispered and kissed down her neck, towards her collarbone, back up towards her jaw and licking it before giving her an kiss. He moved downwards again and licked her nipple till they were standing forward, seeking for attention. He chuckled at her and proceeded to go downwards, he didn't mind to take of her skirt, it kind of stood sexy with her flushed skin.

He pulled her legs away from each other more till he could see everything clearly, he moaned at her breathed in her arousal, she smelled delicious. He pulled her against him and nudged her entrance, slowly easing himself into her. stopping when she cried out, he stopped because he didn't know if it was from pleasure or pain.

I feel like I wanna be, you more than I

Get around, come around yeah yeah.

See you every night, hear the crowd.

Sound of violence, check it out.

I feel like I wanna be inside you.

Let it out, gonna let it all out

Let it out when the sun goes down.

Yuuki whimpered when he pulled out of her, he soon slammed into her – growling loudly and stopping himself. Kaname looked surprised at yuuki, she only whimpered she didn't even yell or scream her lungs out when he penetrated her. Out of experience in his long life he learned that virgin that were being entered for the first time would yell their lungs out of because of the pain, what yuuki only did was whimper. Yuuki was the first women in his long live that only whimpered, when he entered someone they always yelled or moaned. Kaname looked again at yuuki, looking for some hesitation into her eyes. He didn't find something so he pulled out of her and thrust into her slowly, hearing an quietly moan. He smirked at her and did it again, pulling at her hips to make him go deeper – hitting her sweet spot.

Yuuki moaned out loud and thrust her hips upwards, trying to meet his rhythm. She wanted to urge him to go faster but she just couldn't utter the words, when she was trying to speak the words he would thrust so deeply inside her that she could feel him in her stomach – it was an wonderful feeling what made her toes curl.

Kaname fastened his thrust a little when he felt her whimper his name and a little sentence behind it. he smirked an let his fangs fall over his lip, letting her see how many pleasure he was having. Kaname wasn't moaning or anything, he was more light grunting or growling but softly, he was focusing main on the sound Yuuki was making, it would drive him crazy just to hear her moan. After an moment of thinking he changed the positions, he rolled over and let her straddle him, now he did moan when he filled her till the hilt. He moved upwards with his hips and slammed himself into her again and again. He explored her and stilled his hips, bringing her hips down onto his. Kaname grunted and hissed at the same time, trying to control himself.

I looked confused at Kaname, what did he want me to do? It looked like he wanted me to ride him, I blushed a light pink. Ride him? Seriously. I pried his hands from my waist and slowly planted my own hands on his hard chest and abs, I traced the lines of his muscle and slowly moved my hips up and down, taking an liking in the feeling of him feeling me slowly and stretching me.

Yuuki heard Kaname take an sharp intake of breath till she was rolled again over, now with him in the dominant position. She now took an shark intake of breath when Kaname started to go really fast, not just normal fast no. He was taking her fast.. and hard. She could feel something bubble inside her and then it exploded, she screamed his name and heard him moan lowly.

Yuuki was milking Kaname furiously. He grunted hard and set up his speed even faster and harder, he grunted when he came with an hard jerk. He came into her deeply, being milked by Yuuki's walls weren't helping really, it only made him feel better. He kissed her forehead and whispered something into her ear, he nibbled on it and whispered again.

"Your song was right after all," he whispered into her ear and nibbled onto it. Yuuki gave Kaname an confused stare, not getting it. "I feel like I wanna be inside you." He whispered into her ear, repeating the songs text. "when the sun goes down." She blushed scarlet, and he smirked. "It is true." He kissed her cheek before encircling his arms her petty form and bringing her close to him, resting his face between her neck and shoulder. He sighed an sigh of relief and slowly felt Yuuki's breath even out, slowly falling asleep.

You'll be coming out, let it all out

Gonna let it out when the sun goes down

Let it out, gonna let it all out

Let it out when the sun goes down

You'll be coming out, let it all out

Gonna let it out when the sun goes down on me…

On me…

When the sun goes down on me…

On yeah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

Write me if you Liked. Reviews are appreciated and much adored.

**Comments:** Continue?

Kon'nichiwa! I am sorry that there is delay on _Live of an Concubine _but I made an mistake in chapter, I wrote chapter 8 instead of chapter 5. I am an baka, I was using an plot that was originally planned for chapter 8 and not 5 so I need to change it and start over again.

I was some news for some of you people who are interested. I am with an child, I am pregnant. I don't know how many I will get or when exactly or what it is I am like only 3 weeks I think.. I lost count but I found out few days ago.

I hope you like this One-shot? You should listen to the songs of UKFDubstep because they are really good, and I just like Dubstep. Song: Cassius: The Sound Of Violence (Tha Trickaz Remix)


End file.
